This invention relates to an aircraft which prevents hijacking of the aircraft and which does not allow the aircraft to be used as an instrument of destruction in furtherance of terrorism.
In conventional aircraft, including those used for passenger flights, the structure and system allows a hijacker to invade a flight deck from the cabin room and permits observation of the situation of a cabin room from the flight deck side.
In the conventional technology, the hijacker takes the attendants and passengers hostage, indicates the place where he has gone to a captain, requests to invade into the flight deck and intrudes into the flight deck when the attendants enter the flight deck. Under such circumstances, the judgment of the situation is left to the captain. For this reason, the capturing of the flight deck of the aircraft in the United States on Sep. 11, 2001 allowed the aircraft to collide with the World Trade Center.
In light of the forgoing, it is an object of the invention to provide an aircraft which can protect the occurrence of hijacking. In addition, it is another object of the invention to provide an aircraft which cannot be commandeered to function as suicidal-explosion instrument for terrorism.
Novel features which are believed to be characteristic of the invention, both as to its organization and method of operation, together with further objects and advantages thereof, are described below with reference to the accompanying drawings in which preferred embodiments of the invention are illustrated by way of example.
It is to be expressly understood, however, that the drawings are for the purpose of illustration and description only, and are not intended as a definition of the limits of the invention.